Carts and wheelbarrows are well represented in the prior art. Some carts are general purpose, while others are designed for a specific use. Wheelbarrows are used commonly both on the farm as well as the construction site. A stable for the use of horses requires frequent cleaning and moving of used straw from the stalls to a dumping area which can be a dumpster with high sides. Carts with two wheels and a deep bin are often used. Wheelbarrows with one wheel are also used at times for the same purpose to move the used straw. Since the carts and wheelbarrows for stall cleaning service must be emptied in an efficient manner, an auxiliary handle mounted to the bin portion opposite the primary handle or handles is an effective aid in this task.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,062 of Mosier shows a four wheel cart with small wheels, a low bin portion, and a front pivoted steering arrangement for the two front wheels. Besides a rod-mounted front pulling handle, a second pushing handle is mounted to the bin at the rear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,907 of Kelly reveals a separable mortar cart with two attached separate deep bins and a total of six wheels. The intent is to transport a large amount of material substantially filling both bins from a supply point to a distribution point in a unitary configuration by a single worker pushing on either of the handles attached to opposite ends of the composite cart rolling on four large wheels. Upon reaching a distributing point, the cart is separated and each half is handled by one worker using two large wheels and a third smaller wheel that is now permitted to touch the ground. In this manner, the lower weight of one bin would be easily supported by scaffolding. These are heavy duty carts which are not designed for lifting in either separated or unitary configurations by the single or two handles respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,029 of Shaw relates to a portable 2-wheeled utility cart with high handles placed at two opposite sides. Besides these high handles extending from the bin ends, a carrying handle or grip is centrally attached to the upper margin of each of the bin ends to lift the cart or to maneuver it into a motor vehicle. With a lower bin and high handles, this cart is unwieldy to tip sideways. The short centrally mounted grips limit the dumping torque that can be applied to the cart.